


By Morning's Light

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu's dreams are fragments of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Morning's Light

For as long as Lulu can remember, she has dreamed in vivid colours and sounds, a symphony of swirling images that remain burned into her mind long after she wakes.

\--

For years after Sin killed her parents, she dreamed of them. She dreamed of her father, leading her along the shoreline and naming the creatures they found. He told her stories and sang her songs. Best of all, he would give her hugs, warm and solid like she remembered in increasingly blurry thoughts.

When she woke, she was in the temple with the other orphans, and her father was gone. Lulu stopped crying after the first year.

\--

She never slept well when she slept with Chappu. He was a restless sleeper, endlessly moving. She would curl on the side of their bed, wakeful until sheer exhaustion overtook her. When at last she fell asleep, she would dream of shadows and forests, the sun gradually departing. He would be gone when she awoke, already out fishing or training.

\--

She did not sleep for three days after they brought her news of Chappu's death. When at last she slept, she was overwhelmed by a morass of darkness, struggling to hold it at bay with her Fire spells. She saw a glimmer of light, and she chased after it, and saw Chappu ahead of her. She ran to him, and he held her close, and she felt the warmth of his skin on hers.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone once more, though she swore she could smell him on her pillows.

She did not weep for him after that night.

\--

She dreamed of Auron for most of the pilgrimage and months afterward. Even after she knew what he was, her mind conjured images of him, hale and hearty, together with her in Besaid. She dreamed of his calloused hands on her skin, her mouth against his, their bodies tangling together whenever they could find a shred of privacy on the pilgrimage.

After it ended, she dreamed of him still, and reached for him in her sleep. He was never within her grasp, and she woke alone, her hand outstretched across the bed.

Lulu did not weep for him. Though he was gone when she woke, still she had her dreams, and that was enough.


End file.
